A certain material of some kind among a plant material, animal material or mineral material includes some ingredient particularly effective for human health. However, many of these materials can not be directly provided for food, or even if it is possible to be provided directly to eat, it is inconvenient in most cases. For this reason, heretofore some attempt has been done which extracts a containing ingredient by various extracting method whereby utilizing the extracted ingredient.
For instance, Korean ginseng is made either by extracting the ingredient by boiling for long time at high temperature into water, or the extraction of effective ingredient is carried out by a distilling method or a solution extracting method.
However, there has been a problem that an ingredient included in a material can not be effectively picked up by conventional extracting method. That is, in various plant materials, animal materials or mineral materials which are useful for human health maintaining, there is contained with an ingredient which would be destroyed at high temperature, or very small amount of active ingredient which may not be found by a current analyzing technique.
Accordingly, for instance, in case of extracting an ingredient by boiling the Korean ginseng, or in case of extracting an ingredient by a boiling method, the extraction of material which can not bear at high temperature is impossible.
And, since an exact analysis of the ingredient is required in the solution extracting method, for instance, the extraction of very small amount of unknown material contained within the Korean ginseng and other material is impossible.
For this reason, despite some kind of effective material is known to be useful for the human health maintaining, it is present situation that its effective utilization can not be done. The present invention is done under the background as described above.